Recently, the liquid crystal devices have become more popular than before. People are also getting picky in the clarity of the liquid crystal display devices. However, with rise of clarity of the liquid crystal display devices, heat dissipation of the liquid crystal display devices has gradually become a notable problem.
In the existing liquid crystal display devices, generally, a heat-dissipating member is disposed at bottom of the reflector sheet of the backlight module in order to dissipate heat released from the chip of the liquid crystal display device and dissipate heat released from the light source assembly of the backlight module. However, the heat-dissipating member is fixedly adhered to the reflector sheet by an adhesive material, and thus when the liquid crystal display devices proceed with heat dissipation, it is liable to result in fluctuation of the backlight module due to differences of the expansion/shrinkage rates among the heat-dissipating member, the reflector sheet, and the adhesive material.
Accordingly, there is a need for providing a backlight module and liquid crystal display device to solve the above-mentioned problems in the existing techniques.